parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Barryladdin
Cast *Aladdin - Barry Bee Benson (Bee Movie) *Princess Jasmine - Vanessa Bloome (Bee Movie) *Genie - Maurice (Beauty and the Beast; 1991) *Jafar - Stromboli (Pinocchio) *Iago - Timon (The Lion King; 1994) *Abu - Leap (LeapFrog) *The Sultan - The Lorax (The Lorax; 2012) *The Magic Carpet - Destiny (Finding Dory) *Rajah - Tony the Tiger (Frosted Flakes) *The Cave of Wonders - Goliath (VeggieTales) *Razoul - Lord Farquaad (Shrek) *Razoul's Guards - Farquaad's Guards (Shrek) *The Peddler - Arthur Read (Arthur) *Gazeem the Thief - The Ringmaster (Dumbo; 1941) *Prince Achmed - Cobra Bubbles (Lilo & Stitch) *Omar the Melon Seller - Roger Radcliffe (101 Dalmatians; 1961) *Farouk the Apple Seller - The Grinch (How the Grinch Stole Christmas) *Elephant Abu - Wooly Mammoth the Elephant (Cats Don't Dance) *Old Jafar - Kronk (The Emperor's New Groove) *Snake Jafar - Rattlesnake Jake (Rango) *Genie Jafar - Governor Ratcliffe (Pocahontas) Scenes *Barryladdin Part 1 - "Arabian Nights"/A Dark Night *Barryladdin Part 2 - Barry Bee Benson on the Run/"One Jump Ahead" *Barryladdin Part 3 - Barry Fights with Cobra Bubbles/"One Jump Ahead (Reprise)" *Barryladdin Part 4 - Princess Vanessa's Dream *Barryladdin Part 5 - Stromboli and the Lorax's Conversation/Vanessa Runs Away *Barryladdin Part 6 - Trouble in the Marketplace/Stromboli's Evil Plan *Barryladdin Part 7 - Barry Arrested (Part 1) *Barryladdin Part 8 - Barry Arrested (Part 2) *Barryladdin Part 9 - Barry Escapes with a Henchman *Barryladdin Part 10 - The Pickle of Wonders (Part 1) *Barryladdin Part 11 - The Pickle of Wonders (Part 2; A Narrow Escape) *Barryladdin Part 12 - The Amazing and All-Powerful Maurice (Part 1; "Friend Like Me") *Barryladdin Part 13 - The Amazing and All-Powerful Maurice (Part 2) *Barryladdin Part 14 - The Lorax Upbraids Stromboli *Barryladdin Part 15 - Barry's First Wish *Barryladdin Part 16 - Stromboli Makes His Move/"Prince Barry" *Barryladdin Part 17 - The Lorax Rides on Destiny *Barryladdin Part 18 - Barry Argues with Maurice/Barry Goes to Vanessa *Barryladdin Part 19 - 'Do You Trust Me?'/"A Whole New World" *Barryladdin Part 20 - Barry Almost Spills the Beans/Barry & Vanessa Kiss *Barryladdin Part 21 - Barry Gets Ambushed/Maurice Saves Barry's Life *Barryladdin Part 22 - Stromboli Gets Exposed *Barryladdin Part 23 - Barry's Depression/Timon Steals the Lamp *Barryladdin Part 24 - The Lorax's Announcement/Maurice's New Master is Stromboli *Barryladdin Part 25 - Stromboli's Dark Wishes *Barryladdin Part 26 - "Prince Barry (Reprise)" *Barryladdin Part 27 - The Ends of the Earth *Barryladdin Part 28 - Barry vs. Stromboli (Part 1) *Barryladdin Part 29 - Barry vs. Stromboli (Part 2) *Barryladdin Part 30 - Barry vs. Stromboli (Part 3) *Barryladdin Part 31 - Happy Ending in Agrabah *Barryladdin Part 32 - End Credits Gallery Barry B. Benson in Bee Movie.jpg|Barry Bee Benson as Aladdin Bee-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-3545.jpg|Vanessa Bloome as Princess Jasmine Maurice BATB.jpg|Maurice as the Genie 300px-Stromboli2.jpg|Stromboli as Jafar Timon.jpg|Timon as Iago Learn to Read at the Storybook Factory.avi 000655250.jpg|Leap as Abu The Lorax.png|The Lorax as the Sultan Destiny_finding_dory.jpg|Destiny as the Magic Carpet 4602082-6248423626-tony9.jpg|Tony the Tiger as Rajah Goliath the Big Pickle.jpg|Goliath as the Cave of Wonders Lord Farquaad.jpg|Lord Farquaad as Razoul 33.jpg|Farquaad's Guards as Razoul's Guards B0u5p3wCYAAhhYy.jpg|Arthur Read as the Peddler Ringmaster.png|The Ringmaster as Gazeem the Thief Cobra Bubbles.jpg|Cobra Bubbles as Prince Achmed 101dalmatians_236.jpg|Roger Radcliffe as Omar the Melon Seller The-grinch.jpg|The Grinch as Farouk the Apple Seller Wooly the Mammoth.jpg|Wooly Mammoth the Elephant as Elephant Abu Kronk.jpg|Kronk as Old Jafar Rattlesnake Jake.jpg|Rattlensake Jake as Snake Jafar Governor Ratcliffe smiling maliciously.png|Governor Ratcliffe as Genie Jafar Category:Aladdin Movies Category:Aladdin Movie Spoofs